Talk:Socialist Republic of Vietnam/@comment-24903406-20170313040508
Dictum #2 ---- Today's patriotic song playing on Ho Chi Minh National Radio: Tiến Quân Ca (Army March) ---- More reforms for the glorious Socialist Motherland! *General Secretary of the Communist Party of Vietnam Lố Công Thỉnh has received a promotion. He now holds the rank of Grand Marshal of the Socialist Republic. He will no longer be addressed as General Secretary, but instead as Grand Marshal. This new rank is the highest in the People's Army of Vietnam. He retains his previous privileges, such as control of all the service branches, and to decide attacks/defensive actions. However he will gain more privileges, such as prosecuting people without trial when needed. However this power is limited. *A new revolutionary project has been launched, dubbed the "North is Red Movement". This is dedicated to providing the people of the Vietnamese homeland with everyday service tools, from affordable cars to healthcare. This program will be launched on March 16th, 2017. *A new military program has been initiated, which will start to revolutionize and modernize the equipment fielded by the military. This is due to the long absence of new equipment, due to Vietnam being a considerable threat to other nations with their modern technology. However the time has come, the older units will be modernized. The government plans to reach out to the Soviet Union in order to obtain the advanced equipment they field currently. - More general rules have been passed for the safety of the Vietnamese people. - *It is required to have personal identification on you at all times. This is due to the new law enforcement branch, the People's Secret Service of Vietnam, being issued to run background checks on suspicious persons. *Youths will be encouraged to become strong adults. With a joint operation with the People's Propaganda Bureau, kid-friendly cartoon television shows will be aired to help teach youths the fundamental rules of the state, to dine healthier, to stay clear of drugs/alcohol and to pay respect to the Communist Party. *Schools now have stricter rules. It is discouraged to scorn any past history of the state, from the Resistance War Against America to the founding of the Socialist Republic in 1976. Persons caught scorning the history of our motherland will be sentenced to detention for up to 24 hours (minor), and 3 days (major). *The state anthem is required to be played at the beginning of every school day, and to salute the flag. Once the anthem has concluded, the chant "Long live the Communist Party and the ghost of Ho Chi Minh!" must be said in unison. *The cost of power and electricity to all houses has been reduced for all persons to afford. Elderly people with critical conditions will be issued free service and power by the state until they pass. *More monuments to the past war and the founding of the Socialist Republic will be constructed. It is forbidden to vandalize these monuments, or face punishment by the People's Secret Service. *When a foreign military serviceman or women is visiting the nation, it is encouraged to salute them or thank them for their service to their country, all veterans, regardless of nation/ideology (National Socialism is excluded) must be respected. *